Old Friends Come Back
by GreySide58
Summary: The brothers find an old friend of their unconscious on the side of the road. Someone who they haven't seen or heard from in four years. Rated T just to be safein case of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just an idea that I had. Please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

It was nighttime and Dean and Sam were driving down the quiet, country road. Sam was trying to explain something to Dean, but he wasn't quite paying attention to him. His music was still loud enough for him to hear it, so his focus was on that and the road. There wasn't really interesting to look at, so that was probably why Sam was going on about, well, what he was going on about.

"Dean, are you listening to me?" he finally heard Sam say.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Liar. You were tuning me out with music and driving, I'm not stupid."

"No one said you were. But, at this moment I'd argue that statement about you not being stupid." Dean said glancing at him slightly, smiling.

"Jerk." Sam called him and Dean responded in his usual response.

"So, we've still got nothin' huh?" Dean asked after a moment of silence, referring to hunts.

"Not really. Things seem to be pretty quiet." Sam said, and both were happy about this, because it was about time that the two of them got some sort of rest, that wasn't just sleep.

Dean was about to say something when a girl, literally, flew across the road and landed on the side of the road. He immediately pulled to a stop and both him and Sammy were out of the car as fast as they could.

"Miss, are you alright?" Sam asked her, trying to revive her, while Dean looked in the direction that she had come, trying to see if he could see anything, there was nothing.

"We need to take her with us. Doesn't look like she's hurt enough to go the hospital, but we at least need to help her." Sam said, bringing Dean out his thoughts of what the heck the thing was and where it was.

"Right. Lay her out in the back. We'll stop at the first motel we find." He said as Sam picked her up, he actually was stronger than some people; his brother in particular, gave him credit for.

"What do ya think happened out there?" Sam asked once the girl, who was actually around their age it seemed, was situated in the back and they were once again driving along the road.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything out there. Something got to her though." Dean said, making sure to watch the road. Both were silent the rest of the way, both lost in their own thoughts about what had happened, which if thoughts had been compared, would be very much alike.

After checking in under the name, Billy Kidman-he'd been in an interesting mood-Dean grabbed his and Sam's bags out of the trunk while Sam carried the still unconscious girl and walked to their room.

"Think we should check for ID or something?" Dean suggested as Sam placed her on one of the beds.

"Maybe I should." Sam said, with a half glare half smile.

"Dude, she's unconscious, what do think I am, some sicko?" he gave Sam a look that told him not to answer the question.

"ID, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check her front pockets." Sam said, getting off the topic of him doing something to her.

Dean gently put his hand in her pocket in hopes of finding some sort of ID, but all he got was what felt like a death grip on his wrist. When he looked up he saw the girl glaring at him.

"Better tell what you're doin' in my pocket, buster." She ordered.

"He was just looking for some ID, we found you on the side of the road unconscious and thought we'd lend you a hand." Sam explained before Dean could say something stupid to her.

"Why not take me to a hospital?" she questioned.

"Motel was closer, plus we can patch up a wound if necessary." He told her honestly.

"Right. So, you're not plannin' on molestin' me are ya?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh, no." Dean told her.

"Alright, well names, Jessica James, Jessie if want." She told them smiling.

"So, Jessie James huh?" Dean asked smiling, something more than her name was amusing him.

"Yeah. Parents idea of a joke I guess." She said rolling her eyes as she smiled.

"Well nice to meet you, Jessie. I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean." Sam introduced him and Dean.

"Probably not Winchester, right?" She asked after a couple seconds, a sort of hopeful look in her eye.

"Actually yeah. How'd you know?" Dean asked, more suspicious than curious.

"Sam, you wouldn't have happened to used to have a nickname, Sammy Sosa?" she asked Sam.

"Uh, yeah, I did. Who are you?"

"Dean, Sam, remember a girl, aged right in the middle of you, Jennifer Norbit?" both brothers got wide eyes. They hadn't heard the name in about four years. She had been a friend of theirs. They'd first met when Dean was twelve and Sam was eight.

_"Sons, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine from the Marines. He helps me on hunts sometimes." John Winchester said as he introduced Sam and Dean to a man, named, Daniel Norbit._

_"Nice to meet you boys. If you want, while we talk boring adult talk, can go outside in the garage. My daughter's out there." He told them smiling as they shook his hand._

_"Go on boys, and Dean, be good." He warned Dean since at the age of twelve, he was already getting himself into trouble. Dean just rolled his eyes at him as he and Sam walked out the garage. As they got closer they could hear Skynard singing from inside the garage. When they reached it, both saw someone standing over the engine of a car._

_"Hey, what kind of car's that?" Dean asked the person. He was very enthralled with cars, especially the classics._

_"'65 Mustang. It's my Dad's, but he lets me tinker a bit in it when I want to." The person said as they turned around. Both were shocked when the person faced them and took off their hat, turned out she was a she. Something they hadn't expected._

_"You're a girl." Dean said shocked._

_"Really, wow. When did this happen?" she said smiling_

_"So, you're a girl and you're listening to Skynard and working on a car. That's not normal." He stated what he believed to be true._

"Why shouldn't I do those things, other than the small fact that you want to point out about me being a girl?" she asked as she came up to him. She was just as tall as he was.

_"Uh, I don't know." He admitted._

_"Ok, name's Jen by the way." She said smiling as she quickly changed topics._

_"I'm Dean and that's Sammy." He said as he pointed to himself and then to Sam who was watching them._

_"How old are you?" Sam asked curiously._

_"Ten, how 'bout you?" she asked._

_"I'm eight and in second grade." He told her proudly._

_"Cool. I'm in fourth, nothing special about it. How 'bout you Dean?" she asked turning back to face him._

_"Twelve. A sixth grader." He said. He was actually surprised to find that she was younger than him, mostly due to her height._

_"Gosh, I want to be a sixth grader. You guys do cool stuff." She said, her tough persona leaving._

_"We do. But, until you reach sixth grade, it's top secret, so can't tell ya anything 'bout it." He told her smiling. _

_"Well, whatever. It's only two years away, hey, we may even be in the sixth grade together." She said, grinning evilly._

_Dean sighed in aggravation. He was about to say something else when both their dads came out._

_"So everybody getting a long?" Mr. Norbit asked, looking at all of them._

_"Yes, Daddy. We've become best friends." Jen said, an evil grin pointed at Dean who only glared at her when their dads weren't looking._

_"Great. So then I guess we could let you stay here together than for a few days while the two of go away on a hunt." He said._

_"Daddy, they can't know about that." She tried to tell him._

_"Jen, Mr. Winchester does the same thing I do. Don't you remember me explaining that to you last night." He told her._

_"Oh, right. Ok." She said. That night the three of them hung out, eating the Mac-n-Cheese Jen had made. She enjoyed hanging with Sam and Dean, with Sam she'd play, with Dean, she'd just bug and tease and had fun doing so._

"Is it really you, Jen?" Dean asked surprised.

"In the flesh." She said smiling. The same smile he remembered.

"Wonderful to see you again." Sam said as he gave her a hug. Dean watched, shocked that she was sitting right in front of him, alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **To Laney Tate, this should answer your question on why he's shocked. Thank you for reviewing. To all, enjoy this chapter.

"Why so shocked to see me, Dean?" she asked after her and Sam broke the hug.

"Well, for one, you're here, two, I thought you were, well, you know, dead." He didn't like saying it, but it was true.

"Why'd you think I was dead?" she questioned.

"Well, after you left, you wrote a lot, but then the letters just stopped. It wasn't a gradual thing; they just stopped. I had no way of knowing." He told her

"Dean, things got complicated. The search for yellow eyes was getting tough, I was battling things that seemed to be stronger than me. Then I sort of met someone, he didn't understand the letters, at the time I figured he was right. He wasn't though, I realized that after I broke up with him, but by that time, I had no idea where you were. I'm really sorry." She said, grabbing his hand.

"So, what was that thing that attacked you?" he asked, changing topics. She sighed and let go of his hand.

"Not sure of the name of it, but it was stronger other things I've gone against. It actually sort of just sneaked up on me, didn't give me time to grab a weapon or anything out of the car."

"I'll see what I can find. It really is great to see you again, Jen. It's been too long." Sam said as he went off to do research in his and Dean's room. It had been by his doing really that he'd gotten Dean to get her, her own room. As he walked back to their room where their stuff was, he thought about the other reason why he had left them. He knew that Dean saw her as more than just a friend

"So, doesn't seem that you've changed much. How are things going? How's your dad?" she asked.

"Dad's uh, well, Dad's dead." He told her, not looking straight at her.

"Oh, Dean. I'm so sorry." She said, taking his hand again as a consolation.

"That's ok. Sammy and I have been getting by." Dean said shrugging.

"Speaking of Sammy, when did he become so much taller than you?" she asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh, you're funny, real funny." He said as he brought his hands down to her stomach and started tickling her.

"Dean, Dean stop." She said between spurts of laughter.

"How do you know I'm Dean and not a tickle demon who can only live off of tickling?" he asked, teasing her.

"Because, I killed that one." She replied when she could get a breath.

"Ahh, you did. Well, I guess I can't be him can I?" he questioned smiling as he drew his fingers back.

"No, I guess you can't." she replied smiling.

"It's really good to see you again, Jen. It's been way to long." He told her seriously.

"Since the funeral." She said as she thought back to the memory.

_People were gathered around the living room. They'd come to wish her their condolences for her dad. Dean and Sam were there too and both noticed her slip out the back after the last person came up to her._

_"Go after her." Sixteen-year-old Sam told Dean._

_"You know I'm good with those kind of talks." Dean told him._

_"Just talk, you don't have to talk about Uncle Dan." Sam pointed out. Daniel Norbit over the years had become close to the Winchester family and the boys had both called him Uncle._

_"Ok, I'll be back." Dean said as he slipped through the people and towards the garage where he knew he would find her._

_"Hey." He said, a sad smile on his face as leaned on the entrance to the garage and saw her looking under the hood of the old, beat up Mustang._

_"Come to give me a little pep talk, Dean?" she asked, slightly heated._

_"Jen, this me we're talking about. Ever known me to give a pep talk?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood._

_"Guess not. So if not a pep talk, what are you here for?" she asked suspiciously as she turned away from the engine._

_"Just to talk to my best friend." He told her._

_"Oh. Let me guess, Sam told you to come out here." She questioned._

_"Tell him you found out and I'll deny it." He said as he went over and put his arms around her._

_"I'll remember that. Dean, tell him I goodbye for me, will ya?", she asked, serious again._

_"Why?"_

_"I'm gonna look for it, Yellow Eyes. He killed Dad, I have to find him." She told him as she turned around and looked him in the eyes._

_"You plannin' on leavin' today then?" he asked._

_"As soon as possible."_

_"You know the three of us are after it too, why not go with us?" he inquired._

_"Because, I need this. Need to be on my own, time to clear my head." She replied._

_"Guess, I can't stop you now can I?"_

_"No, I'll write though and at some point you'll have to get a cell phone." She said, half teasing him about the phone._

_"I'll write too. I'll let Sam know. I love you Jennifer." He told her, with complete sincerity._

_"I love you too." She said as he pulled her into one of his rare tight hugs._

Dean watched as she breathed evenly in her sleep. She was the one girl who would drive him completely out of his skull, yet at the same time he couldn't deal with her not being in his life. It had been hard when she left and even harder when he stopped hearing from her all together.

"Good night." He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and covered her with the bed's blanket. He stole one last glance at her before he closed the door to her room and went to his and Sam's room.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
